Memory amidst a Funeral
by The Uchiha Writer
Summary: "Standing by the mahogany coffin..."  Orochimaru reflects on a memory he holds dear...A memory of someone he could never see again.  NOT YAOI. Sad story. ONESHOT  Please R&R. It is COMPLETE


**AN: This story is ****NOT**** Yaoi. If you've read my profile you'll know that I **_**don't **_**do Yaoi. That is an understatement. Anyway, this is a rather sad story; I hope you enjoy it though. The setting is in a high-school-type universe. Sasuke is 18 and Orochimaru's ward. **

**Enough said. Please Review on this story… **^-^

* * *

><p>Orochimaru stood next to the polished Mahogany Coffin, greeting all the people who came to view the body in the coffin, numbly going through all the motions, bowing to people, shaking their hands, thanking them for coming, all the usual formalities. Finally, the stream of people stopped and Orochimaru was able to slip out of the large hall into a more private place in his home.<p>

As he entered the dark room, and sat down in one of the chairs across from the large window, he sighed and glanced at the empty chair next to his, only a few days ago, that chair had been occupied by an 18 year old boy who Orochimaru loved dearly, but it was all a memory that was slipping through his clutches. That is all he had left now, memories and pictures, mere objects to remember the boy by. As Orochimaru sat there, he could feel the memories coming back, like they had been for the past few days. Memories of just a few days ago…

.

.

.

_Orochimaru looked up as Sasuke entered the room and quietly sat down in the chair next to Orochimaru's with a small sigh. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked as he set down the book he was reading and turned to face the troubled adolescent. Sasuke was silent for a while before he opened his mouth to speak "I just felt I should come down from my room before I go to sleep" he said in his quiet, low voice. Orochimaru nodded and placed a hand on top of Sasuke's white one. "I'm glad you came. I was thinking about you before dinner." He said "I was remembering when you first came. I had never thought of taking anyone in my home before…" he trailed off and Sasuke drew his knees up to his chest, his dark eyes gazing into the distance._

"_You were so quiet, hurt because you had been abandoned by your brother. Longing to be loved, Longing to feel the love of a family…" Orochimaru continued, gently placing a hand on Sasuke's back. "Do you remember how long it took for the barrier to be broken?" he asked with a nostalgic smile. Sasuke looked at his knees and nodded slowly. _

_"When you first came, you would sit in your room, doing nothing for hours at a time. You were only 15 but you were so much more mature than the other students in the high-school. It took 2 years, __two years__ for you to be comfortable with me" Orochimaru said as he gently rubbed Sasuke's shoulders. _

_Sasuke smiled his small, almost sad smile. "You rescued me from the hell I had been stuck in." he said quietly "I was so…alone, and you helped me. I've never been so happy." Orochimaru smiled "you helped me Sasuke." He said "I don't think that I could ever have felt so…content without you. You are like a son to me." Sasuke smiled once more and stood up. "I should go to bed" he said quietly as he turned to leave the room "Goodnight" "Goodnight Sasuke" Orochimaru replied as he stood up to follow Sasuke out of the room. Sasuke opened the door and was about to step out when Orochimaru turned him around and pulled him into a warm embrace. "I love you Sasuke…" he said quietly "please don't forget that. Sasuke was silent for a moment before he returned the hug "I…love you to" he replied. _

.

.

.

Those words were the last words he heard Sasuke speak. That night Sasuke died in his sleep from some fatal illness that the doctors had discovered too late… during the Autopsy.

Orochimaru reached up ad wiped the tears off his face. How he missed Sasuke. There were so many if-only's. If only the doctors had discovered it sooner. If only he could have done something…If only Sasuke was still alive…If only he could see the adolescent once more...

_But there are times where no matter how badly you ache or how much you wish, the cold stone wall of reality is looming over you…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read.<strong>

**Please Review. **


End file.
